Black Inferno
by ShadowWolf181
Summary: Valena's life is far from perfect. Abandoned at a young age, she spent most of her childhood guarding her twin sister from the evils surrounding them. Despite the hardships, she is determined to move forward and forget the past. Yet the past isn't so easily forgotten. Now she's trapped in a brutal world that should not exist, and her only hope now rests in a ex-revenant's hands.
1. Prologue

**Note: **Hello everyone! Man, it's been a _very_ long time since I've been on here. I won't say I'm back… but it's good to be back lol. I just bought the new Mortal Kombat game and it has certainly met most of my expectations! So much in fact that I felt a terrible urge to write for a change. Now how about that lol. It kind of starts off slow and will mainly be focused on the relationship between Scorpion and my OC, and how they interact with the chaotic world around them. But do not fret for there will also be some Sub Zero action. No story seems to be complete without him lol.

This is my first MK story so please be kind with your reviews if you choose to leave any. Please favorite and follow so I know whether to continue or not. And yes, for those who are following my other stories I am still working on them. I know it has taken years, but I will keep trying to update them as much as possible. Thanks for all of your support! Enjoy!

**Warning: **It's Mortal Kombat people, so yes there will be foul language, sexual content, plus blood and gore. If none of these are for you then I recommend turning back now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MK or its story or its characters. :)

**Extra: **Also, if you want to see what my OC looks like there's a picture of her as the story cover art. Imagine her with black hair though lol. I DID NOT draw that picture! Someone else did and posted it on Deviant Art. Beautiful work, no?

~MK~

**Prologue **

_I do not remember how or why it happened. _

_Yet I do remember the when and where. _

_At the time I was at home. I had just stormed off to my room after another heated argument with my little sister, Valkyrie. Unfortunately, altercations were so integrated to our already dynamic relationship that people had started dubbing us "The Fire Twins." Personally I didn't mind, actually enjoyed the sound of the lofty title, but it bothered the shit out of Valkyrie for some weird reason. _

_We had traded a few choice words, that if heard by any proper adult it would cause their ears to bleed. The subject of our fiery quarrel was none other than our shared love interest: the dreamy Jason Whitehill. He was nearly every girl's fantasy. Did I also mention he was rich, very attractive, and thus easily one of the most popular students at Token University? Anyway, I won't go into details because they're no longer significant, but let's just say my dear sibling "stole" him from under my nose, so of course I was livid. _

_Now that I reflect on it, it was such an idiotic thing to get upset over. Despite all of Jason's good qualities—which weren't many if I'm to be totally candid—he harbored plenty of bad ones. Being a reckless playboy was definitely one of his more conspicuous traits. Literally every week he had a new, sometimes unrecognizable female clinging to that athletic body like white on rice. Hmph! Parasites, the whole lot of them! Clearly they only wanted what he could buy them, both with his money and his dick. But you can't buy love._

_Perhaps you're wondering why I'm pining for a jerk like Jason Whitehill. Truth is that beneath my rough exterior lies the heart of a romantic. You wouldn't know it, but I've been captivated by love since early adolescence. Maybe it's desperation. A nearly overpowering desire for real intimacy and purpose in one's life. _

_A reason for being… I don't know… alive? _

_Could be that it's none of those things, and I merely have a thing for attractive bad boys who enjoy fucking everything in their path like rabbits in heat. Either way, Valkyrie stole from me any chance I had with him when she caught Jason's eye one day and then decided to fuck him silly, saying I took too long. _

_Bitch… _

_It might sound crazy from your perspective, but unless you've been there you have no idea what it feels like. So kindly leave your unsolicited judgments inside your brain, okay? Anyway, that's enough about love and Jason Whitehill… even though he's the main reason why I'm in this predicament in the first place._

_While lying on my bed covered by blue and black sheets, I decided to claw my way out of the trench of despair that both Jason and Valkyrie had thrown me in. It was time for retribution. Figuratively speaking. _

_On the carpeted floor stood a neat stack of light blue PS4 cases. They were organized by genre, making it simple for me to find what I wanted. As I ardently searched through the small tower of video games, I involuntarily shook my head in disappointment. I firmly reminded myself to later request more work hours at Walmart so I could earn more cash in order to add to my awesome, albeit little collection. Although… the idea of laboring through extra shifts was enough to give me an aneurysm. Walmart was what you called Hell on earth. However it was well worth the occasional torment if meant discounts plus a good source of bonus income. _

_For my beloved PlayStation 4 I would do almost anything (not really). Between my job and classes at the university I haven't had much time to spend with it, you see._

"_Aha! There you are."_

_I picked up a case with the title "MORTAL KOMBAT X" on the front cover in bold white print. It's only one of the greatest games of the year 2015. Underneath the title was a muscular Asian man dressed in yellow and black ninja garb. He appeared ready to attack an opponent nobody could see. It didn't take a genius to know him as Scorpion, one of the most iconic characters of the MK universe; the other being his archenemy, Sub Zero. _

_I smiled. He happened to be my favorite MK fighter… and the love of my fictional romance life. Go ahead and roll your eyes if you want. Not like I can find a fuck to give anyway, __**so there**__! _

"_In you go, my love," I susurrated as I inserted the CD into the whirring game console. Yes, I talked to my things. Don't make such a big deal out of it, alright?_

_Once the icon to start the game popped up I wasted no time in pressing it, and started playing without a care in the world. The silence within my room was soon drowned out by deafening roars of hate, nasty groans of suffering, and the brutal music of shattered bones and exploding viscera. _

_It was Heaven. _

"_Retribution time, assholes," I said to nobody in particular. _

_Scrolling through the list of MK fighters available to me, I chose the ugliest characters I could find. Reptile, the green lizard dude, for Playboy Jason and D'Vorah, who appeared to be a humanoid insect woman, for Valkyrie the Two-Faced Slut. Naturally I was Scorpion. Duh! Who else? Three rounds for both traitors, and each time I slaughtered them. They ate my Fatalities while shrieking like pitiful livestock. I channeled my ire by killing anyone dumb enough to get in my way. This was my preferred outlet. Here I wasn't judged. Here I could torture whoever wronged me without facing the ramifications._

_And it was __**absolute perfection**__._

_Digits starting to ache, I paused the battle for a moment to check the time on my watch. 8:25 pm. Jeezus… it was that late already? I had started playing the game around five o'clock! I hadn't realized how many hours had passed by. I chuckled heartily. Must have had to release a lot more wrath than I initially thought. Outside the sky held different shades of elegant reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks. Colors of a terrific sunset. During my childhood I would voice a single wish on every sunset. Some were frivolous, while others exposed my heart's deepest sentiments. _

_That day had been no exception. _

_Gently laying my hands over my heart, I fervently spoke the words, "Steal me away, far from here." _

_I had done this countless times to continue feeling silly about it. From out of nowhere I realized I was beginning to feel lethargic and out of breath, as if I had just finished a lengthy race. Strange, I thought. Nocturnal creature that I am, I usually didn't drift off to La La land until mid or late morning the next day. Remaining conscious was proving to be even harder as the minutes ticked away. Try as I might, I could not perform the simple action of standing up so I could go to the bathroom to splash my face with cold water. I tried pushing the Options button to activate the battle scene again, but my phalanges (yeah, I used that word) refused to move. They seemed paralyzed. It's safe to say I was panicking now. _

_What the hell is happening to me? _

_I felt like I had been frickin' sedated. My body finally slumped over in defeat on the mattress below… and then something __**really**__ freaky transpired._

_The second my head hit my pillow the game un-paused itself. Scorpion and the character I was fighting at the time continued to move in place, but neither one of them attacked the other. Abruptly they ceased movement, and I worried that the entire game froze up. But it wasn't so because there came a sudden lightning bolt that struck the ground, and then the Thunder God Raiden appeared from the blinding flash. _

_What the hell, I thought. Where the fuck did he come from?_

_Did I happen to purchase a special version that had some sort of secret content to it or what? Cuz none of this was making any sense to me. Raiden stood calmly between the two still combatants. He seemed to be staring at me with those pearl white eyes and it made me squirm inside. This entire situation was simply uncanny to say the least._

_What came next nearly caused my heart to stop functioning completely._

"_It is time, Valena." _

_W-what? _

_**What**__?_

_**WHAT**__!_

_He said my name. A __**fictional**__ character said __**my**__ name! Impossible. It had to be. If he had just said those first three words then I could have believed the programmers were just messing with me. But he didn't. My name was included. Magic? There was simply no other explanation for it. _

_This is it, I said to myself as my heavy eyelids began to lower against my will. Before I faded into darkness I heard Raiden's last words:_

"_Do not fear the unknown. You are just returning to whence you first came." _


	2. Forest Battle

What's up people? Here is the second chapter of Black Inferno. You noticed I changed the title? "Fire Heart" just wasn't doing it for me for some reason. Neither was the previous summary, so I changed that too lol. Yep… So just a few things I wanted to make you aware of:

1) My OC is _not _a Mary Sue. I repeat she is NOT a Mary Sue. I know some readers probably worry about that. She is not immortal, well-loved by everyone, or any more powerful than most of the other MK fighters. It's my goal to make her as realistic as I can within this… unrealistic universe; 2) Scorpion will be donning his MK X outfit (you know, the one with the hood?) but will be utilizing his scorpion-styled weapons from MK 9 because I love 'em so much; 3) Some parts of the story might not make sense at first. I'm pretty much coming up with this stuff as I go along, so bear with me okay? And last but not least, since it's myfictional story it won't be _totally_ canonical; the timeline(s) may be messed with a bit to fit the overall plot.

By the way, I don't normally write stories like this, so I _really_ hope you will give it a chance. It takes me hours just to come up with the chapters' concepts alone, and then writing them out tends to take even longer lol. If you decide to leave any reviews, good or bad, please be kind about it. Also, if your interest has been piqued and you would like to read more, then either follow or favorite the story (or do both lol) so I know whether to continue or not. Heartfelt thanks to everyone who already commented, favorited and are following the story! Now sit back and enjoy Part One!

~MK~

**Part I: Forest Battle**

When I awoke I knew I was no longer at home in Dayton, Ohio.

Trees of various sizes and shapes surrounded me on every side. I rose gradually, careful not to fall back down considering my weak and sluggish condition. I moaned as I gripped my head in pain. This throbbing… it felt like I had a hangover… but I _know_ I wasn't drinking before I ended up here. Wherever _here _is.

How long had I been unconscious? Hours? Days?

"Does it even matter?" I muttered irritably. "More importantly… where exactly am I?"

I looked skyward at the canopy of branches and leaves. Undoubtedly, I was in a forest… somewhere. The ground on which I now stood was moderately damp with dark soil and foliage. While I made my way through the mysterious forest I took the time to meticulously scan the vicinity for any signs of danger, my cherry All Star sneakers snapping fallen branches underneath my feet. As I walked I nearly stumbled on a tree root, but managed to catch myself before any serious damage could be done.

"Arrgh… damn mosquitoes." I growled while smacking the tiny airborne bloodsuckers that came at me like bees to honey. I was _so_ _not _an outdoor chick. I merely enjoyed the _idea _of being outdoors. Trust me, there's a difference.

Despite the obvious discomfort, I suddenly felt a strange wave of peace overcome me.

There was so much diversity within the forest. Colorful birds of various origins shared pleasant melodies of love and life as they soared above me like aerial acrobats. A squirrel with brown fur clutched a nut that seemed too big for its little mouth while it dashed past my shoes. It ceased midway on its path and glanced back at me curiously before skittering up a tree. Reedy beams of golden sunlight made their way through the overhead canopy, and I stole a minute to bask in its soothing warmth. Vibrant flora enticed me from all sides, cajoling me to reach out and touch their silky petals. I plucked a purple flower with a yellow center that had been swaying in the cool breeze alongside its brethren. It seemed harmless enough and I deeply inhaled its sweet perfume. In that undisturbed moment, I then realized I was almost one with nature.

Eventually the forest opened up into a clearing, and I came upon an unobstructed dirt path. Where it led I had absolutely no idea, but I prayed civilization was at the end of it. There was only one way to find out. Although my feet pained me like a son of a bitch, I continued to drag them along the pathway. Nearly the whole environment practically yelled "BE HAPPY!" but I was far from it. Hunger pangs gnawed on my belly, my throat was parched from the low humidity and I was on the verge of tears, which only augmented my anger. I fuckin' hate crying…

"That's it. I need a break," I said irately. On the side of the road was an expediently placed boulder with an amazingly flat surface. I promptly took advantage, huffing as I sauntered over and sat down for a spell.

Dear lord, why was this happening to me? Have I done something wrong? Did I commit an unforgivable sin?

(Sure, you may be thinking, "You were just _teleported_ to a new place! Quit whining like a bitch and go explore!" But just wait until it's _your _turn. Yeah… it could happen… and you might not be so lucky. What if you're teleported to an active volcano, or you find yourself in the midst of a bloody feud between foreign enemy clans? Let us then see how fast you'd go off to _explore_.)

Without warning I suddenly heard screaming. It sounded like it was coming from further down the road. I know I should've moved in the opposite direction, but my morbid curiosity took ahold of my better sense and propelled me toward the wretched noises. The closer I got, the more vividly I could see the unidentified entities standing in the middle of the pathway. Having no desire to be noticed, I snuck back into the forest, using the thick trees as cover as I quietly moved to their location. There were two of them, both clearly male based on their physiques.

But it wasn't their genders that shocked me to the core.

The Caucasian man on the left was dressed in an outfit suited for any shinobi. Its color scheme was black and gold. On his back he carried two sheathed swords whose handles resembled scorpion tails. The man on the right, however—if he could even be called that—was something else completely. His face appeared to be hideously deformed. It's either that or he's a demon from the underworld. The most prominent feature was his mouth, which severely lacked the pliable flesh known as lips universally seen on the human race. Instead, it was filled with a full set of razor sharp teeth. Protruding from his arms were two impossible, long metal blades that seemed to extend further beneath his pale tan skin. The creature's apparel consisted of a black, white and red tunic, pants the same shade of a crow's feathers, and black ninja boots with metal skulls embedded at the top.

_Scorpion? Baraka? _

No…

No way!

There's no way people like them can exist. They're _video game _characters for Christ sake! Cosplay… Yeah, it definitely had to be cosplay—two dudes dressed up as their favorite Mortal Kombat characters. Right? What other plausible explanation was there? By the way, the guy in the Baraka suit? _Superb _work on the mask. Possibly the most realistic one I've seen so far (and I've seen _a lot_ of them).

"You cannot escape Quan Chi, Scorpion!" Baraka snarled.

Oh. My. God. Even his _voice _sounded spot on! Whoever this dude is, he must've had some sort of device under that mask which could alter his natural voice in order to mimic Baraka's. Talk about serious dedication.

"I can and I have."

Honestly I didn't expect much from the man posing as Scorpion, but his voice talent was fifty times better than the grotesque Baraka's. Of course, this could also be because I _totally_ have the hots for Scorpion. Phew, just saying his name enflames my precious lady parts!

"You will regret defying Quan Chi's orders," stated the Tarkatan. "For your insolence Quan Chi has demanded your head… and I shall be the one to present it to him." He sharpened his unnatural blades against one another as he threatened Scorpion.

Hell nah! _No one _threatens my beloved ninja and gets away unscathed.

"Teach him a lesson, love," I said under my breath.

Thus it began.

Baraka made the first move. What a foolish thing to do. He jabbed one of the metal blades toward Scorpion's chest, swift and sure, but the ninja was quicker. Scorpion had ducked below the deadly blade, only to ascend like an eruption with a tight fist that harshly connected with the underside of Baraka's jaw. The Tarkatan yelped as he went flying and then came crashing down to earth with a hard thud. Emitting a roar that chilled my bones, Baraka jumped up for a dive kick, which Scorpion blocked with little to no effort. But the Tarkatan wasn't done. Just as the ninja went in for a straight punch to Baraka's ugly mug, he suddenly pivoted on one foot and used the other for a low sweep kick that resulted in Scorpion sprawled on the rough dirt. Baraka took advantage of this vulnerability and stomped on the ninja's chest with such force I swear I could have heard the echo of Scorpion's ribcage shattering.

Concern for the ninja's safety engulfed my heart, but I knew none of what I witnessed was for real. These people were nothing more than professional actors. I bet there were hidden cameras set up in different locations within the forest, recording all the brutal action. The blood, which looked pretty damn genuine to me, was most likely animal blood, maybe from a pig or goat.

Well, whatever the case, the battle continued on unabatedly.

The two fierce combatants exchanged marital arts moves like they were going out of style. I won't go into detail of everything they did, but let's just say I was definitely impressed… and horrified. With each bone-breaking attack I cringed a little harder, turning my eyes away while shielding my ears so I couldn't see or hear the worst of the bodily damage. What's wrong with me? I lived for this kind of violence… or at least I thought I did. It's true what they say: "Seeing it on TV isn't the same as seeing it in person."

I'm inclined to agree...

Because what I witnessed next was so… so… _gruesome_.

Baraka barely stood in front of Scorpion, heavily swaying side to side like a dizzy child who had spun around too fast. He'd been beaten to a bloody pulp, clothes shredded and face swollen beyond recognition. Blood—_his _blood—covered almost his entire body, and I started to think that perhaps this wasn't the filming of a movie as I initially thought. A small voice inside my brain told me to watch Scorpion intently… so I did. One minute he's glaring at his utterly defeated enemy, the next he's tossing a hidden kunai attached to a chain at Baraka's chest, bellowing "GET OVER HERE!" in a tone that can only be described as demonic. I flinched as the silver blade penetrated Baraka's torso and he was forced to Scorpion's side as the ninja yanked on the chain. Scorpion then proceeded to deftly wrap it around his neck. Personally I had no love for the evil Tarkatan, but a part of me felt sorry for him as I watched him struggle to breathe from the metal chain that sliced into his skin, suffocating him.

Yet… the torture was far from over.

With a shout of "To Hell with you!" a fire portal—an _actual portal of hellfire_—abruptly appeared from seemingly _nowhere_. Mercilessly, Scorpion shoved the Tarkatan into the flaming portal with a sturdy kick to the gut. Vaguely I pondered why he would continue to hold on to the chain. Why not let it go? I soon received my answer when another fiery portal opened above near the deadly ninja's head… and the fleshless corpse of Baraka hung from it like a chandelier, his sweltering body no longer recognizable as even being Tarkatan. The heat was so intense I could feel it even behind the wooden barrier of the tree.

I wanted to run away. I wanted to scream.

What did I… I mean… How did he… What. The. ACTUAL. FUCK?

Okay… alright… just… calm the fuck down, Valena. Don't start hyperventilating, not here. You got my attention, whoever you are. I'm a true believer.

Am I really, though?

Ever since I woke up in the forest, I wanted—I _needed_—to believe that what I had perceived was nothing more than special effects or an illusion. But not anymore. Whether it's a dream or reality, the evidence was displayed before me… and it was quite solid. Determined footfalls were approaching, pausing near the tree that concealed my presence. I can hear heavy breathing on the other side. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know who was there. I feared he had knowledge of my whereabouts, and he wasted no time in confirming them.

"You there. Come out!"

Ah shit…

_He _had finally taken notice me.


	3. Bodyguard

Well, we've finally made it to part three my friends. Yay us! Lol. As I was writing I started to wonder how it'd be to tell parts of the story from Scorpion's point of view. I've read a few MK stories where they switch between his POV and that of other characters. Should I do the same? It'll be a challenge. Although I adore him, I never truly know what's going through our hotheaded friend's mind lol. Perhaps y'all can help me out? Let me know what you think. Otherwise I'll continue from Valena's POV. Thanks!

**~MK~**

**Part II: Bodyguard**

I came from around the tree and faced Scorpion for the first time. I raised my hands in a defense pose to show I meant him no harm. He uttered not a single word, just analyzed me leisurely from head to toe. His stormy eyes lingered on my chest a lot longer than necessary. I felt naked under his intense gaze and had to quell the urge to hide my B-cup breasts from his view.

"You are Lin Kuei," he said, eyes narrowed. It sounded like an allegation.

"I-I'm sorry?" I stammered, carefully taking a step back from his intimidating presence.

Of course I knew who the Lin Kuei were. But I held no clue as to why he would claim I was one of them. After all, this formidable shinobi clan had served as the sworn enemy of his presently extinct clan—the Shirai Ryu—for centuries. What made him think that I—a stranger—would be affiliated with the likes of them?

Unless…

Crap, crap, crap, I thought as I glanced at my attire and suddenly remembered what I wore. The tank top was crystal blue in color and bore the Lin Kuei symbol on the top left corner. It rose and fell in rhythm with each of my anxious breaths. I had purchased the top months ago at a decent price on eBay as a birthday gift to myself. Valkyrie had the other one with the Shirai Ryu color and symbol. I let the brat borrow it for about a year. Knew I should've taken it back when I had the chance! Unlike some people, I'm a huge fan of the Shirai Ryu _and _the Lin Kuei, which meant I got the best of both worlds.

Nevertheless, I knew this awesome tank top was guaranteed to cause some serious trouble.

Case in point…

"W-wait a minute. This i-isn't what it looks like," I said, eyes pleading for comprehension.

But my rocky words did nothing to prevent Scorpion from advancing. Neither did they stop me from slowly retreating with each step he took. Dear god… this man was going to kill me. I could see it in his eyes—such white hot fury. How did he harbor all that fiery rage without melting? When he walked it was with an unwavering gait, as if he would allow _nothing_ to come between him and his objective... which I assumed was to currently tear me to pieces.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

My peridot eyes quickly widened as Scorpion lunged at me without warning, snarling with the ferocity of a ravenous tiger. I shrieked in spite of myself and managed to jump out the way, my heart hammering so loudly in my ears I was certain he could hear it too. Dang it, I was totally exposed out here. A surefire way to get slaughtered. I required a place that would at least give me a fighting chance…

Earth to Valena! How about _the_ _forest_, numbnuts? I did a mental facepalm for my blunt stupidity.

I turned 180 degrees and raced toward the woodland, running as far as my feet would take me before Scorpion caught up to me. I had no idea where I was going, but at this point why give a shit? I just wanted to get away from him. I knew my chances of survival in this blasted forest were still slim, but it's better than the alternative. Nigga was hot on my trail (no offense to black people. Word is simply catchy). While evading a shrilling kunai that flew past me, missing my head by mere inches, I chose to conceal my form behind the trunk of a gnarled tree in which the weapon firmly landed. Probably not my wisest choice, but I didn't have time to be picky.

Don't misunderstand; I am by no means weak or cowardly. At the young age of nine, I had decided to enroll in a school that would teach me the art of self-defense, so I could better protect my little sister from those who wished to do her harm. And there were plenty. Karate, Tae-kwon-do, and Jujutsu were merely some of the styles I religiously studied and practiced. Over time I honed my skills, sharpening them until they cut like razorblades. Twelve years later and I'm an even bigger badass than I was back then. But if my sensei had taught me anything, it was to never fight a battle I could not win.

This is one of those battles.

Despite the upmost confidence in my skills, Scorpion was a true master, much quicker and more powerful than I. To attack him would be like trying to tame an angry, unstable beast with both hands tied behind your back. Hell, I am no fool. Bastard can stay untamed for all the fucks I gave.

"The Lin Kuei killed my family and clan. They will pay!" he rumbled intensely. It was the only excuse he needed to murder me, apparently.

Cautiously poking my head around the width of the tree, I begged (rather pathetically in my opinion) "Please wait a minute! Just _listen_ to me. I am _not _one of the Lin Kuei! I swear!"

"Quiet Lin Kuei!" he ordered. "Your pleas fall on deaf ears."

Psh… evidently. No matter how I tried to reason with him, he refused to accept anything I said. Scanning the area in a hurry, there was a giant stone a few feet behind me. It seemed strong enough to withstand any of Scorpion's fire attacks, at least. Unless I attempted to make a run for it, I was trapped against this stupid tree. Footsteps approached, intent on their purpose. Although a ninja, Scorpion acted as if he cared little for stealth, sticks and other kindling crunching beneath his feet. Why should he care when he knows how fragile I am compared to him?

It's now or never, I thought. Either die running or stay and get toasted. Your choice.

I ran, not bothering to look back when I heard an unexpected grunt of approval. He had anticipated my fleeing, wanted it even. The chase turned him on to a certain extent, caused his blood to simmer. While I was in mortal danger, amid the fear, I am totally ashamed to admit that it turned me on too… in a purely carnal way. Though I can't speak for our dear Scorpy. I doubt he felt the same… _excitement_. Don't ask what's wrong with me or if I have a death wish or some shit like that. Because even I don't know.

What I do know is that with each step I came closer and closer to my stone shield. I think Scorpion realized where I was headed because a terrifying chill crawled down my spine and into my gut as he suddenly hollered, "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" Damn, it was coming! Gasping sharply, I dove for cover just as his trademark kunai-spear went whizzing by, chipping off a fragment of grey stone… as well as my flesh.

Clutching my wound tightly to cease the bleeding, I whimpered in pain. Jeezus that hurt! I lifted my crimson-stained fingers a fraction in order to see the damage done to my right shoulder. The thin, oozing red line felt worse than it looked. Unwillingly, my vision became hazy and unfocused as I could sense my consciousness begin to gradually fade in and out. Something wasn't right. This didn't feel like any ordinary graze. Peeking at my injury once more, I instantly took note of a pale green liquid that seeped from the opening along with my blood.

Was that… poison?

Unbelievable.

It wasn't enough for him to throw serrated kunai at me as if he was performing a circus act—scaring me shitless in the process—but that asshole had to poison the tips on top of it all. No wonder I felt so peculiar soon after the attack.

"You cannot hide from me, Lin Kuei."

Scorpion stayed beside me, observing me with those condescending pupil-less eyes. He displayed no remorse for my dire condition that he caused. In one hand he held a sword freed from its prison. As he raised it above his head, prepared to cleave my head in two, I scooted away and screamed, while thrusting out my still intact arm in a feeble attempt of self-preservation. Surprisingly, a small area of the ground shook and a dense mound of earth ascended, hardening as it enclosed the lower half of Scorpion's body.

"What sorcery is this?!" he shouted in bewilderment.

I can ask the same question, considering how flummoxed I am.

As Scorpion grunted and cursed his unpredicted state of immobility, all I could do was stare at the mound of dirt that had suddenly bound him in irrevocable awe. Now was the perfect moment to flee for it would only be a matter of time before the master ninja liberated himself. But my body would not abide by the feverish messages being transmitted from my brain. I think I was in shock, rightfully so.

Did _I _do that?

No. No way…

How?

I acknowledge that miracles do indeed happen… but this… this one was hard to swallow. How in God's name can a person actually _will _the earth _to move _with just a simple gesture? You only see this crazy shit in films or TV shows like "Avatar: The Last Airbender."

While I was too focused on trying to organize my discordant thoughts, Scorpion had managed to get loose by burning the earth around him. Not that I was surprised to be honest. Something as minor as escaping a pile of solidified mud would never be a challenge worthy of his valuable time. Weak and vulnerable due to the poison still swimming in my veins, I just about threw in the towel when Scorpion charged at me like a raging bull.

Perhaps this _was _a dream after all. Maybe if I shut my eyes I would awaken to find myself in my bedroom, the Mortal Kombat game still running.

I sighed.

I'm such an idiot.

My eyes opened again. There came a momentary flash of bright light, followed by a deafening boom. The one known as Raiden appeared before me and Scorpion. The Thunder God observed the deadly scene and wasted no time in responding.

"Halt Scorpion!"

Stretching out his right arm, I silently watched in astonishment as a large bolt of cobalt lightning arced through the air, electrifying it and its target. I don't recall hearing Scorpion scream as the bolt hit him square in the chest, sending him flying. Which made me wonder… either Raiden's attack wasn't as powerful as it seemed, or Scorpion had an extremely high tolerance to pain. I'll bet my money on the latter.

Scorpion rose as quickly as he had fallen. He glowered, clearly pissed at the Thunder God for interfering, and yet showed no signs of preparing to counterattack. Raiden did not appear fazed by the master ninja's toxic glare whatsoever. Instead, he casually approached Scorpion as if he hadn't shocked him literally a minute ago.

"Cease this violence, Scorpion," he said, initiating the conversation that followed.

"Why are you here, Elder God? This fight is none of your concern," Scorpion curtly replied.

"Perhaps not. But this girl is," said Raiden, referring to me no doubt. He took this time to actually look at me since he first arrived, eyebrows furrowing with deep worry. He looked back at Scorpion and inquired nearly in a harsh tone, "You poisoned her?"

"She deserves much worse," came the reply. It hurt me profoundly to know how heartless the rejoinder was meant to be.

"No, she doesn't. You must stop. This girl is _not _your enemy."

That being said, Raiden turned and walked over to where I still rested against the battle-scarred stone. Bending down to my eye level, he performed a simple action that should have been automatically familiar, but seemed so foreign amidst the cruelty of this world:

He smiled.

"Remain calm," he murmured, while placing a firm hand on the slash on my shoulder that had offered entrance to the lethal poison. "I am going to rid you of the pain. It won't take long."

I can't say I remember much after that. Perspiration coated me almost like a second skin. My heart rate lessened as it became even harder to breathe. Death had its grip on me as I continued to drift in and out like the ocean's tide. I remembered a gentle humming, then a steady flow of radiant blue energy that seemed to suck out any discomfort. Eventually my pain subsided completely, and I awoke to find Raiden patting my shoulder affectionately. I dare say the small action was rather endearing.

However… Scorpion's opinions on the matter differed greatly from mine.

"What have you done?" He sounded irate.

"I've healed her," Raiden stated plainly. Turning back to me he asked, "How do you feel, Valena?"

"Way better, thanks to you." I managed a short chuckle.

"Can you stand?" the Thunder God inquired.

"Yes… I think so," I replied. It required a bit of effort, but by using the stone as my support and with Raiden's nod of encouragement I was able to fully stand erect. When I walked or moved my once injured arm I felt no pain, as if the poison incident had never transpired.

Basically, I felt like a million bucks.

Now that my condition had vastly improved, Raiden was able to once again direct his full attention on Scorpion, who appeared as far from pleased as one could get.

"You made a grave mistake in healing her, Elder God." Though his voice was controlled, I could hear the disapproval that lied beneath it.

"And your mistake was to nearly kill her, Scorpion. As I said before, she is not your enemy."

"She is Lin Kuei!" he snapped. Quickly regaining his equanimity, Scorpion declared more quietly, but no less stressed out, "Her kind has mercilessly slaughtered my people… my family! Tell me, how is she not my enemy?"

"Because she is an Earthrealm warrior. And because she is also one with the Shirai Ryu."

"What?"

It took me a split second to realize that both Scorpion and I had said the same thing simultaneously. I can't be sure whose expression was more ridiculous—mine or Scorpion's.

He briefly remained silent before pointing his finger at Raiden, exclaiming, "I grow tired of your insulting lies, Elder God! You honestly expect me to believe that this _worthless_, _feculent_ creature was once a part of my noble clan? Don't offend me. The Lin Kuei have no honor!"

I just stared at the floor, speechless. Probably for the first time in my short monotonous life. Even though I didn't appreciate being regarded as worthless and impure, I had to strongly agree with everything else the ninja stated. Raiden must've seen the lost and befuddled expression splayed on my face because he then addressed me.

"I realize all of this information may be difficult for you to absorb. It is indeed unsettling." His voice was soft and understanding.

I don't know what it was… but something inside me just tore open. I looked at my godly savior and suddenly went off like a volcanic eruption.

"You think this is difficult for me to absorb?" I scoffed at his inadequate words. "How about _fucking insane_?! First, I'm _teleported_ by a _video game character _to only Jesus knows where. Second, I witnessed someone who _shouldn't_—and no longer—exists get shoved to his death via Satan's portal of Hell by _someone else _who also shouldn't _exist_! Thirdly, to make matters worse, that someone else," I continued while rudely jabbing my thumb in Scorpion's direction, pitch rising, "tries to kill me! And now some so-called _god _that shoots fuckin' _lightning_ from his hands is going to stand there without a fuckin' care in the universe, and tell me that I descend from two powerful clans that spent centuries being vindictive towards one another. How proud I am!"

That last bit was filled with sarcasm, obviously. I needed a quick breather after that long-ass rant.

"How the hell am I supposed to react? What is it you want from me? Because _none_ of this shit makes any goddamn sense!"

Raiden seemed neither annoyed nor surprised by my abrupt tirade. If anything, he appeared to be more sympathetic.

"I understand you're troubled, Valena, and I truly sympathize. But if you are to survive in these dark times, a resilient spirit is mandatory."

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

Somewhere within the far region of my psyche, I vaguely pondered how Raiden failed to take offense to my "video game" comment. I practically called him and everything that made up his world fake. Perhaps he knew something I didn't. Honestly, it wouldn't be the first time that's happened. Being more wrong than right was sadly my specialty on multiple occasions.

"An evil warlord named Shao Kahn seeks to conquer all the realms and merge them to Outworld. Thus producing outcomes of a cataclysmic nature. No matter the cost, we _cannot _allow him to succeed."

I can see where this is headed, but I ask anyway, "So what does that have to do with me? I'm no warrior. I mean… Well, look at me!" Widely, I spread my arms for emphasis.

"On the contrary," he said, shaking his head once. "you are one of Earthrealm's protectors. It is your fate to safeguard its well-being."

Now I _know_ this dude is cracked.

"Look… Lord Raiden… I don't mean any disrespect when I say this, but… I think you seriously need to get your head checked. Defending a human being is one thing, but defending an entire _planet_ from impending doom is totally another. Yeah, as a kid I studied martial arts like it was a religion. But nothing devastatingly powerful that could take down a friggin' _warlord_. You got it?"

Raiden sighed. He seemed disappointed.

"You give yourself too little credit, my child. But I suppose the fault lies on us. In order to know who you are, you must first know your origin," he stated in a sagacious manner.

Great, just great. What the hell was he muttering about now? What did he even mean by that? And who the hell was he calling a child? Sure it sounded pretty self-explanatory, but if I had learned anything soon after my arrival it's that nothing in this place was as simple as black and white. Nearly everything seemed to have a deeper significance or intent.

When the Thunder God spoke again, it was to Scorpion.

"Scorpion, I know you have deeply rooted issues with the Lin Kuei. However, for the sake of Earthrealm, I beseech you to put aside any harbored feelings of hatred. This girl may be the key to eradicating Shao Kahn's reign of terror. Therefore, you are to be her bodyguard. Protect her with every fiber of your being."

As anticipated, this humble request was met with an infuriated growl of disgust.

"Bodyguard? You want me to defend the spawn of the clan who killed my family in cold blood?" He sounded incredulous, not that I blame him. What Raiden asked of him was certainly unexpected and definitely not an inconsequential task. He essentially told Scorpion to risk his life for his enemy. Who in their right mind would be eager to do that?

Sensing the ninja's reluctance, Raiden said in an authoritative voice, chest puffed out mildly to assert his supremacy, "Do this Scorpion. In return I will see to returning the Shirai Ryu to the realm of mortals."

Scorpion bowed his head, lost in contemplation. God only knows what was running through his mind. After a minute that seemed to drag on forever passed, he calmly nodded his head once in agreement.

"Alright. I'll do as you ask."

Despite the prior heated confrontation between the two men, I felt like the rough ninja possessed a deep overall respect for the Thunder God.

"Good," was Raiden's reply. He grinned in satisfaction.

"Where shall I take her?"

"The Shaolin Temple. Once there she will hone her skills and learn more unique, powerful forms." He suddenly faced me. "I know you have many questions, those which I cannot answer at the time being. However, at the temple there is a shrine that shelters the Well of Recollection. Gaze into its crystal clear pool and your heart's memories will be laid bare. After all has been shown, I will return. Now I must take my leave."

Before he could depart Scorpion grabbed Raiden's shoulder in a firm grip. "I hope you'll keep your word, Elder God." Though it sounded friendly enough for someone like him, one could tell it was a veiled threat.

Raiden said nothing, just nodded, unconcerned. Raising one hand to the sky, there was a sudden flash of lightning. And just like that the Thunder God had vanished.

We were alone.

I shot a glance at the man who nearly ended my life a few minutes ago if Raiden hadn't intervened when he did. Scorpion stared at me impassively. I don't think either of us really knew what to make of the awkward situation thrust upon us. At least when he finally addressed me he sounded less… malicious. Perhaps this journey wouldn't turn out to be a complete emotional disaster in the long run.

"Let us go… Lin Kuei." He spat the clan name as if it was venom. "Try anything and I promise your death will not be swift."

Haaahh…

Or perhaps I spoke too soon.


End file.
